Currently in order to bind paper together one would have numerous options to do so from very inexpensive to more expensive. The easiest is of course a simple stapler. Other options would be to use different sorts of hole punching devices first to punch the hole (3 hole vertical along left margin, 2 hole horizontal along top, rectangle holes along left margin for comb style etc.) and then some sort of fastener to hold the paper together. For example there are brass brads that go through the holes and then spread apart on the other side, these brads are not very good as it is not tight enough to bind the paper and tears the paper apart because the edges are very sharp. There is also a 3 ring folder that has 3 rings inside that snap open and shut, one would first need to punch paper with 3 holes or buy the paper with the 3 holes already in it; this is the most common punch in any office and the cheapest. One would then put the paper in and then close the 3 rings thereby capturing the paper. This 3 ring binder as it is known is expensive, very bulky and cannot be filed in file cabinets. The 3 ring binder system also needs many sizes of it in stock in an office, as a 50-page document would require a much different size binder than a 500-page document. The paper in these 3 ring binders also tear very easily as the paper is not really bound but rather loosely held together and the single pages easily tear from the metal rings. Another example would be the comb process, one would need to buy an expensive machine to punch numerous rectangle holes vertically along the left margin of the paper and then with the same machine you hold open the plastic “comb” and insert the paper after the paper is in place you release the comb and it goes back to its original shape and holds the paper loosely in place. This process does not allow for filing in file cabinets and also requires numerous comb sizes in stock to achieve the proper binding of different size documents. Again this is a very expensive endeavor and has a very high level of error if you don't punch the square holes exactly in the right position the bound document is a mess and the comb may not go through all the sheets. This comb system is also very difficult to take apart if necessary and put back together. Another example is a 2 hole punch that is punched at the top of the paper, one would need to buy an inexpensive 2 hole punch and then one would buy a 2 hole clasp that is either already attached to some sort of folder or you would attach it via a pre-glued sticky back onto a folder. This 2 hole method is not used for presentation documents but filing legal docs most of the time in a legal folder. All these methods are often cumbersome to achieve, cause a high level of mistakes in the process, don't provide a professional looking finished piece and with some of them can be an expensive endeavor to buy the punch and the special clips to mate only their press.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior Paper Binding methods of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.